Dedicated Protectors
YOU HAVE JUST FOUND A SECRET SOCIETY PAGE. READ WITH DIGNITY We are the Dedicated Protectors. Founded by Zloc6 and SapphireCoyote on November 7, 2012. The main purpose of our creation was to help the citizens of 8bitmmo live a free and peaceful life. If they are troubled by another player or even the environment they live in, we will step in and do what's right to fix what we can. We are just like the cops of 8bitmmo, fighting for your FREEDOM. For example, we will not tolerate trolling, the demand for money and denial of a verbal agreement. There is one thing that we stand for; We hate Trollers. '''Not only is it not right, you can face serious punishment by the Sim9 that may result in permanently being banned. What do we mean by Troller? The people who come into your town and wreck it. Either they troll it by placing random blocks or even worse, remove necessary blocks. Only officials can do that and even if it is your fault for making them official, I know that you really trusted them. ''TRUST' ''is the keyword in that sentence. We all should trust one another. This world, 8bitmmo is a family. We should all recognize and treat each other as one. Tough, there are those who only want to climb on peoples heads so they can get the gold for themselves. The greedy ones. They do not accept friends in this world. All they do is rise up and destroy the ones below. '''TYRANTS'. Another thing that I just do not approve, The Demand for Gold. If you were to be forced to give gold by blackmail or any such, contact us immediately. We find it totally inappropriate if someone were to constantly demand money from another human. I've seen this go on for as long as I have joined this society. The player who is wasting their time, getting gold for another person is probably not enjoying it. And the fact is, he is proably scared to tell someone because he fears that it may result in horrible things. Horrible things such as, the removal of your magnificent home from the town, the private information about yourself being blurted out (rare, but possible), or even the password to your account! Well, I do not find it easily handled by one person so in fact, I am willing to help you. The only thing that I will rage on, and solve immediatly, is the'' '''DENIAL of a Verbal Aggreement'. It has happened to me, Zloc, before and it was not pleasent. For example, lets say you agreed to give 5000 gold to a developing town, that would be expaned with your money, soon to be a famous town. Of course they will take that deal, but then you also ask to be an official because you basically paid for half the town. A few days later, once the town has been built, you are not an official. And on top of that, the town has not been expanded. So you will ask again, and 1 WEEK LATER, you are granted officialship. Aren't you happy to basically be co-owner of a wonderful town? Then, out of the bloom, you realize that you are not an official anymore. Doesn't that make all the work you did for the town worthless and your reputation for the town unnoticed? The mayor of the town will not be punished by Sim9 for such a thing, but we find it totally cruel for a person to waste their time, trying to bring good to the town, but seeing no response. And to finish that up, we will punish the mayor. We will find a way to make all things peaceful and take out the garbage. We will help you get your words spoken. Many people think that this organization is useless, but of course I think different. This organzation is a helpful, reliable source, that will oppose the CRIME in this world. We will make sure that from the day you start, nothing will ever come your way to stop you. We will make sure that all of 8bitmmo is fair. Just imagine us as cops. Anything that causes mayhem (like me :3, ) in this world will be handled in a respectful, helpful matter. THIS IS NOT AN ARMY. It is an organization that will help the citizens of this world. "Magnus Bellator (Or translated from Latin to English; Great Hero) That is what we are" Zloc6 Category:Guilds